thegleeprojectashowdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Individuality
Individuality is the first episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Ian: This season on The Glee Project: A Showdown. Fourteen young contenders will compete against each other for a seven episode arc on Glee. We do a homework assignment and the homework assignment winner gets a one-on-one mentoring session with a very special guest mentor from Glee. The homework winner wins a stand out in our music video, and then we pick a bottom three to do a last chance performance for Ryan Murphy. He picks one of the three to be eliminated, and then we move on with the show until there are two contenders left. And that's what you need to know so far on The Glee Project! (A Showdown) *Ariana walks in, looks around, and sees that she's the only one there* Ariana: 'Hmm. Okay. *sits down on the sofa and waits* *a couple minutes later, Katie comes in, and upon seeing Katie, Ariana screams and hugs her friend* '''Ariana and Katie: '''Oh, my God! It's so good to see you! How are you? Oh, my God! *Leon comes in* '''Ariana and Katie: '''Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God! *ambush him* '''Leon: '*O_O face* *slowly, all the contenders come and they all fangirl over each other. They end up passing the time by chatting until Robert comes, smiling* Contenders: Heeeeey! 'Robert: '''Hey, guys! I'm so excited you guys have all gotten to know each other, it's gonna be great to start this season off this way! As you know, you all will compete against each other for a seven episode arc on Ryan Murphy's hit show, Glee. We will start with a homework assignment and a homework assignment winner who wins a one-on-one mentoring session with a guest from Glee and a stand-out role in the week's music video that will fit the theme of the week. This week's theme is Individuality. After the music video, we will pick the three who struggled most, they will each do last chance performances for Ryan, and then... one of them will get eliminated. *the contenders nod and frown* '''Robert: '''Here, I have sheet music for this week's homework assignment, divided into fourteen lines. Divide them among yourselves, work on choreography, practice and then I'll be back with a very special guest mentor from Glee. '''Contenders: '''Bye! *Robert leaves* '''Leila: '''Well, I'm going to have the fourth line... *marks it on her sheet* '''Bree: '''Um... Actually, I wanted that line... '''Leila: '''Well, too bad. Go cry about it, it's my line. '''Bree: '*-_- face* 'Confession cam-Bree: '''Leila's a total bitch! She doesn't seem to be hiding some emotional story or anything, she's just a natural bitch. *after everyone's picked their lines, Hinton steps up* '''Hinton: '''Well, now that we all have our lines, why don't we talk about choreography? I call choreographer. Brandon: Okay. '''Hinton: '*beams at Brandon* 'Confession cam-Brandon: '''Hinton is very cute. VERY. '''Hinton: '''So we'll go one two, three, four, one, two, thre-- No, Zachary, hon, not one, two, seven, eight, it's one, two, THREE, FOUR. Got it? '''Zachary: '''Um... Yeah. *stares at Hinton* '''Hinton: '*waves hand in front of Zach's face* Where'd you go? 'Zachary: '*looks up, and Hinton chuckles* '''Hinton: '''Alright, let's continue! *after they've figured out choreography, they practice until Robert comes back* '''Robert: '''Alright, we have everything practiced? *the contenders nod* '''Robert: '''Great! *smiles* Now, this week's guest mentor knows all about individuality... *clip of a hand taking a navy blazer with red piping* '''Robert: '''He's good at not letting things get to him easily... *the hand is straightening the tie on their shirt* '''Robert: '''And I'm very happy to welcome... *Darren Criss walks out and the contenders gasp and scream. Ariana and Katie hug each other and scream* '''Robert: '''Darren Criss, who plays Blaine on Glee. Darren: Hey, guys! It's great to be here and meet you all! Now, this week is Individuality, is it not? '''Robert: '''Mm-hmm. And the contenders have prepared a number that they'd like to show you. '''Darren: '''Great, let's hear it! *the contenders get in their starting positions and the lights dim* -Blink 182: Give Me One Good Reason- '''Valerie: ''Mom and Dad, they don't quite understand it'' Brandon: ''All the kids laugh as if they planned it'' Ariana: Why do the girls wanna pierce their nose Leila: ''And walk around in torn panythose, oh yeah'' Bree: ''I like the ones you say, they listen to the punk rock'' Connor: I like the kids who fight against who they were brought up Leon: ''They hate the trends and think it's weird to care'' Hinton: '''It's cool when they tick people off with what they wear, oh yeah '''Christina: ''So give me one good reason'' Zachary: Why we need to be like them Cody: ''Kids will have fun and offend'' Katie: ''They don't want to and don't fit in'' Maxi: ''Hate the jocks and preps, the hippie lookin scum bags'' Maxwell: ''Heavy metalers with ther awful freaky hair bands'' Contenders: Counting seconds until we can get away, ditching school almost every single day, oh yeah. So give me one good reason why we need to be like them. Kids will have fun and often they don't want to end up there... *the music fades away and the lights get brighter again as Robert and Darren clap* Darren: 'Wow, guys! That was really great! Val... Is it okay if I call you Val? '''Valerie: '''Um... Sure. '''Darren: '''Alright, Val, you're a fantastic singer, you really owned it up there. Brandon, you did really great as well. You really got into the song, and I think that's a good strategy to use when peforming. Keep it up. Ariana, you seemed a littlle faltered, but you did a great performance nonetheless. Leila, you were really good with the hand gestures. When you slid your hand down your thighs on your line, that was really good. Bree, you were acting more sexy than you were acting like an individual. Save it for Sexuality week. Connor, you stepped into the performance as well. Leon, you didn't seem very confident when you were performing, you might wanna work on that. Hinton, you were doing really well with both the dancing and the singing, great job, man. Christina, you weren't very confident either. Zach, you did awesome, man, keep it up. Cody, you were very confident in your performance, great job.. Never worry about that. Katie, I could tell you were really enjoying performing the song! Maxi, you weren't really putting yourself out there. And Max, you did great, really good. You all did really good. But in the end, I pick... *camera flashes to Brandon, Katie and Zach* Katie! '''Katie: '''Oh, my God! *cups hands over her lips while Ariana congratulates her* '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Katie. *Katie nods* This means you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Darren and a stand out in our music video, which is... '''Darren: '''Part of Me by Katy Perry. '''Brandon: '''Yes! '''Confession cam-Brandon: '''I know this song. I'm gonna kill it, and I'm gonna be first on the callback list, I know it. '''Confession cam-Ariana: '''I L-O-V-E this song! *makes a heart with her hands* I'm soooo gonna be first on the callback list. *winks* '''Robert: '''In the music video, you all will be doing something you love to do. Ariana, you are going to be at play rehearsal and singing your line there. Brandon, you will be at home, writing something on your computer. Bree, you will be at dance class. Christina, you will be playing the keyboard at your house. Cody, you will be recording something in a studio. Connor, you will be playing guitar at a public park. Hinton, you will be in dance class with Bree. Katie, you will be singing in your room into a hairbrush and playing baseball. Leila, you will be designing clothes. Leon, you will be reading a book in your room. Maxi, you will be performing on a stage. Maxwell, you will be auditioning for a play. Valerie, you will be solving a math problem at a decathlon. And Zachary, you will be dancing for people in a park. *the contenders nod* '''Darren: '''Alright, guys. Good luck! Katie, I'll see you later. Bye! '''Contenders: '''Bye, Darren! *Darren leaves* '''Robert: '''Alright, guys. You'll do vocals with Nikki first, then you'll work on choreography with Zach, and then we'll shoot the music video *At vocals with Nikki, Brandon comes into the studio* '''Brandon: '''Hey, Nikki. '''Nikki: '*smiles warmly at him* Hey, Brandon. So, let's work on your lines. Sing a bar for me. I want to hear your voice, see if I can work with it. 'Brandon: '''Okay. *sings a low C* '''Nikki: '''Can you go falsetto? '''Brandon: '*sings a high F* 'Nikki: '*in shock* Wow. Okay. Sing your lines for me. '''Brandon: ''Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade'' Nikki: 'Fantastic. Thanks, Brandon. You can go now, and tell Katie to come in. '''Brandon: '''Okay. Thanks. *smiles and waves, then leaves* *a minute later, Katie comes in, smiling her face off* '''Katie: '''Hi! '''Nikki: '''Hello, Ms. Homework Winner. *smiles, and Katie blushes* Can you sing a few bars for me? Sing the lowest note you can. Katie: Okay! *sings a low A* '''Nikki: '*giggles at Katie's enthusiasm* Now, can you sing the highest note you can, sweetie? 'Katie: '''Sure! *sings a high A* '''Nikki: '''Great. Now, sing your lines. '''Katie: '''Alright! ''Now look at me..../But you're not gonna break my soul, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no 'Nikki: '''Thanks, hon. Send Zach in. '''Katie: '''Okay! *goes into the booth and hugs Nikki* '''Nikki: '''Oh! *hugs Katie back* Thank you! '''Katie: '*giggles and leaves, followed by Zach* 'Nikki: '''Hey, Zach! '''Zach: '''Hey, Nikki. '''Nikki: '''Sing the lowest note you can. '''Zach: '*sings a low D* 'Nikki: '''Now sing the highest note you can. '''Zach: '*sings a high F* '''Nikki: '''Wonderful. Now, sing your lines. '''Zach: ''Throw your bombs and throw your blows'' Nikki: 'Thank you! Send Connor in, will you? '''Zach: '''Sure. *leaves* '''Nikki: '*giggles and writes something down on her clipboard* *Choreography with Zach* 'Zach Woodlee: '''Hey, kids. Brandon. Katie. Zach. *playfully punches Zach's shoulder, the others giggle* '''Zach: '''Hey, uh... Zach. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Okay, so what we're gonna do here is just some simple choreography to start you off, but I will warn you, it'll get harder as we go on. '''Contenders: '''Okay. *nod* *A while later...* '''Zach Woodlee: '''One, two, three, Zach, stop, looking, at your, feet, four... '''Zach: '*chuckles and glances at Hinton* 'Hinton: '*smiles and winks* 'Zach: '*blushes and keeps dancing, with more spring in his step* 'Brandon: '*notices this* 'Confession cam-Hinton: '''Zach glanced at me today. Flirtatiously. I'm getting some vibes from him, vibes that I like. '''Confession cam-Zach: '''I really like Hinton. He's my type. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Okay, great job today, guys. Zach. *stops Zach before he walks out the door, punches his shoulder and laughs* '''Zach: '*lamely fist pumps and chuckles back, then leaves* *Music video shoot* 'Erik: '*discussing something with someone* So, maybe we cou-- *sees kids* I'll talk to you later. *walks over to contenders* Hey! Hey, guys! Okay, so I'm Erik. I've directed music videos that you guys may have seen on TV or online. I've worked with artists like Blink 182 and Katy Perry, and today I have the honor to work with you guys! *points at them and chuckles* Okay, let's get started! 'Leila: '*lip-syncing* This is the part o--'' '''Erik: '''Leila, Leila, Leila, sweetie... Um, you're designing clothes, and while you're lip-syncing your line, you're holding up a piece you've just finished and admiring it. Not spreading your arms out and closing your eyes. That's what Ariana does, because she's going to be at play rehearsal. Okay? '''Leila: '''Well, this is how I'm interpreting my part. If this is Individuality, shouldn't I be able to use my individual ideas in the shoot? '''Robert: '''Leila's being very fresh, very out of line with Erik. Erik: Well, I'm the director of this music video, and for all the other music videos after this. I direct you. '''Leila: '*rolls her eyes* Whatever. *Music video playback* 'Ariana: '*at play rehearsal, rehearsing a singing scene* Days like this I want to drive away 'Brandon: '*typing something on his computer and looking it over* Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade Bree: *at dance class, doing a twirl* You chewed me up and spit me out 'Christina: '*playing keyboard in her family room at her house* Like I was poison in your mouth 'Cody: '*in the studio with Nikki* You took my light 'Nikki: '*thumbs up* 'Cody: '*smiles* 'Connor: '*playing guitar in a park as people come and watch him* You drained me down 'Hinton: '*dancing with Bree in dance class* But that was then and this is now 'Katie: '*dancing around in her room, singing into a hairbrush* Now look at me 'Leila: '*holding up a finished piece and admiring it* This is the part of me 'Leon: '*reading a book on his bed and getting into it* That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no 'Maxi: '*performing onstage in an empty auditorium* This is the part of me 'Maxwell: '*at a play audition* That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no 'Valerie: '*at a decathlon finishing a problem before her opponent and ringing the timer* Throw your sticks and your stones 'Zachary: '*breakdancing in a park to Connor's guitar playing* Throw your bombs and your blows 'Katie: '*hitting the ball with a bat at a baseball game* But you're not gonna break my soul, this is the part of me ''*running around the bases* ''That you're gonna ever take away from me, no ''*sliding to home and getting up as all the other contenders, her teammates, come and congratulate her, and the video fades out* *End of video* '''Erik: '''And... that's a wrap! '''Everyone: '''Yaaaaaay! *Reveal of the bottom three* '''Robert: '''Well, guys. You all did great at the video shoot. But we had to pick 11 of you to get called back. Katie, you did great at the shoot, in the studio, and with Zach, and you won the homework assignment. Therefore, you are first called back. '''Katie: '*cups mouth with hands, screams, jumps and down, claps, hugs Ariana and runs out* Thank you! Thank you so much! Good luck guys, Ariana! *waves at everyone* Ariana: *waves and smiles* 'Nikki: '''Now, there are 13 of you left. 10 of you will be called back along with Katie. Brandon, Ariana, Cody, Bree, Christina, Connor, Hinton, and Valerie... You guys are also called back for next week. '''Those 10: '''Thank you! Good luck, everyone! Bye! *they leave* '''Zach Woodlee: '''And then there were five. '''Robert: '''Maxi, Darren said you weren't putting yourself out there much in the homework assignment, like you weren't comfortable. Is there a reason for that? Maxi: Well, everyone has confidence issues at one point or another in their life, right? I mean, nobody's perfect. And I'm a bit sensitive. I can take some things that are meant as jokes really seriously, and take criticism personally. '''Robert: '''I see. Maxwell, Darren gave you good feedback, no criticisms, and you did fine in the studio, at the shoot and at choreography. But I noticed you seemed a little shaky during the performance. Was there something wrong, or were you just nervous? Maxwell: Well, I was a little shy around you and Darren and all these new people. I was pretty nervous, yeah. And I was standing in the back row, underneath that bright, hot light. It was making me a little... sweaty. '''Robert: '''Yeah. Well, Maxi, Maxwell... You both are called back next week. '''Maxi and Maxwell: '*look at each other and hug* Thank you guys so much! Good luck! Bye! *run off stage* 'Robert: '''Leon, Zach and Leila. Let's start with you, Leila. At the video shoot, you were being really rude to Erik. You made him feel like you were better than him because you were in the music video, and changed the whole context of the word individuality. And, well, he had to give you some tough love. Just because you're in the music video doesn't make you the boss. Erik's still the director, and you have to follow his... directions. Leila, your song is Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. '''Leila: '''Perfect. Zach Woodlee: Zach, my man. *he smiles and Zach smiles* You weren't exactly light on your feet at choreography. You struggled with the dance moves there, and Robert tells me he noticed that you became clumsy and forgot some of the steps during choreography. To help you with that, we're going to give you a dancy song. Your song is Raise Your Glass by P!nk. '''Zach: '''Great! *smiles* '''Nikki: '''Leon. You did great in the studio, your voice is beautiful. No, seriously, it sent chills down my back. Leon: *blushing* Thank you. '''Robert: '''But you clearly have confidence issues. In the homework assignment, you really struggled with the performance. You sounded great, and you did the choreography well, but you kept looking around at the other contenders to follow along with what they were doing. A part of being individual is coming up with your own ideas. '''Leila: '*opens her mouth to speak* '''Robert: '''But... *points at her and raises his eyebrows* That doesn't necessarily mean you have to take control, or '''hijack. Leon, your song is The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. Leon: '''*grins* Cool. '''Robert: '''Alright. Go off to your practice rooms to rehearse, and when we call you out, you'll sing for us and Ryan. '''Bottom Three Contenders: '''Okay. *smile, nod and go off to their separate practice rooms* *Practice room-Leila* '''Leila: ''From all the pain, feel so ashamed...'' Confession cam-Leila: '''I can't believe I'm in the bottom three on the first week. That's not good. *shaking* I really need to get this over with! *Practice room-Zach* '''Zach: ''5 a.m turn the radio up...'' Confession cam-Zach: '''Normally, my dancing's fantastic. But I'm losing my confidence in that here for some reason. I need to get my dancing skills back. Fast. *Practice room-Leon* '''Leon: ''Just try your best, try everything you can...'' Confession cam-Leon: '''I know why I'm here. I do have confidence issues, and performing in front of Ryan isn't going to help that. I need to do this, and I need to do this right, so I don't mess up onstage. *In the auditorium* '''Robert: '''So first is Leila. '''Ryan: '''Ooh, pretty girl. Looks like Lucy Hale. Why's she here? '''Robert: '''At the shoot, she was being really rude to Erik. She thought she was above him and everyone else working on the shoot. '''Ryan: '''Alright. Bring her out. *Leila walks out, smiling* '''Leila: '''Hi, I'm Leila Baxter and I'll be singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it. '''Leila: ''Everyday is so wonderful, and suddenly it's hard to breathe. Now and then I get insecure from all the pain, I'm so ashamed. I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no. So don't you bring me down today. No, no, no, no, no.'' *Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* Ryan: 'Tell me why you're here. Leila: Well, today at the shoot, I have to admit that I was being kind of rude to Erik. '''Ryan: '''Okay. Well, thank you for that. '''Leila: '*smiles* Yeah. *walks off stage* '''Robert: '''Next is Zach. '''Ryan: '''Why is he here? '''Robert: '''Well, in his audition video, it seemed as if he was really good at dancing. But now that he's here, that's gone. He struggled with the choreography with both the homework assignment and the music video. '''Ryan: '''Okay. Bring him out. *Zach walks out* '''Zach: '''Hey, I'm Zach Owens, and I'll be singing Raise Your Glass by P!nk. '''Ryan: '''Sing it. '''Zach: ''Right, right, turn off the lights. We gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the dealeo? I love when it's all too much. 5 a.m, turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll? Party crasher, panty snatcher, call me up if you a gangster, don't be fancy, just get dancey. Why so serious? So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks.'' *Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* Ryan: '''Tell me why you're here. '''Zach: '''Well, usually, I rock at dancing. *Ryan chuckles* But I guess with all the nervosity of being here, I've lost my confidence in that, and I've struggled with some of the steps. '''Ryan: '''Mm. Okay, well, thanks. *smiles* '''Zach: '''Mm-hmm. *smiles and leaves* '''Robert: '''Last is Leon. He had some confidence issues this week. '''Ryan: '''Oh? Bring him out. *Leon walks out* '''Leon: '''Hey, I'm Leon Mraz and I'll be singing The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it. '''Leon: ''Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head. You feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright.'' *Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* 'Ryan: '''Why are you here, Leo? '''Leon: '''Well, I had some confidence struggles this week... '''Ryan: '''I heard. Just try your best, find that confidence in yourself. '''Leon: '''Okay, thanks. *walks offstage* Ryan: Well, Leila was very feisty, indeed. *The Glee dorms* '''Leila: '''Ryan LOVED me. Said I was awesome. *Bree sneers* '''Leila: '''What? He did. '''Bree: '''Yeah, and pigs can fly. '''Leila: '*gives Bree a dirty look* *The auditorium* 'Ryan: '''Zach seems like he had some potential. *The Glee dorms* '''Zach: '''Ryan didn't really have any feedback for me, and that worries me, but I think I did pretty good. '''Hinton: '''I'm sure you did awesome, Zach. *pats Zach* '''Brandon: '''Y-Yeah... '''Hinton and Zach: '*o 3o face at Brandon* Brandon: Wh-What? *The auditorium* 'Ryan: '''Leon is a great performer, but he doesn't really have much self-confidence. *The Glee dorms* '''Leon: '''Ryan told me to try best and find confidence in myself. I-- '''Leila: '''Wait, he actually gave you feedback? '''Zach: '''Yeah, for me he just asked me why I was here, nodded and sent me away. Leon: Oh. That's probably a good thing. '''Ariana: '''Relax, Leon. I'm sure you did great. '''Katie: '''Yeah! You're awesome, Leo. '''Leon: '''Thanks, guys. *smiles* '''Katie and Ariana: '*smile* *The auditorium* 'Ryan: '''I'm thinking... this one should go. *points at something on his clipboard* '''Robert: '''Mm-hmm. '''Nikki: '''Yeah. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Let me see! *gets up and sits on the other side of Ryan* Uhhhhh-huh. Yeah. Okay. '''Ryan: '''So, we have our decision? Robert, Nikki and Zach Woodlee: Yup. '''Ryan: '''Okay. *At the Glee dorms, the contenders are sitting and chatting when Robert comes in, looking sad* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. Unfortunately, the list is up. Whoever one of you goes home, remember that you've still made it very far, and that you've made some great friends. '''Leila, Zach and Leon: '*nod* Okay. *Leila, Zach and Leon stand up. Bree hugs Leila* 'Bree: '''We didn't really get along, but if it's you, I'm gonna miss having another hot bitch to fight with. *giggles* '''Leila: '''Yeah. Thanks. *giggles* *Hinton hugs Zach* '''Hinton: '*whispering in Zach's ear* I really hope it's not you. *pulls away and winks at him* 'Zach: '*blushes and smiles* 'Brandon: '*narrows eyes* *Ariana and Katie hug Leon* 'Ariana: '''Bye, Leo. We have your number, so we can chat sometime if you do leave. '''Katie: '''Yeah. If you leave, it just won't be the same here. '''Ariana and Katie: '*kiss his cheeks* 'Leon: '*blushing* Thanks, guys. '''Remaining 11 contenders: '''Bye, guys! We love you! '''Bottom 3 contenders: '''Bye! *Hallway-Leila* Voiceover-Leila: I've worked so hard to get here. I'm not gonna go home, I'm not. *Hallway-Zach* '''Voiceover-Zach: '''I don't want to go home, not in the first week. *Hallway-Leon* '''Voiceover-Leon: '''I worked so hard to get here. I can't believe I'm at such a risk. *Leila, Zach and Leon look at the list. Leila laughs, jumps and cups her mouth with her hand. Zach nods and smiles, Leon frowns* '''Confession cam-Leon: '''I'm going home. But at least I'm going home knowing that Ariana and Katie have my number, that I have theirs, and that I've lived at least a week of my dream. I will never forget this experience, and yeah, I didn't win, but at least I'll have something to talk about over dinner. *all the contenders hug Leon* '''Katie: '''Bye, buddy! I'll miss you. *kisses his cheek* '''Ariana: '''I'll call you soon, Leo. *kisses his cheek too* '''Leon: '''Thanks, guys. Thanks, all of you. I'm so glad we're all friends, and that I've lived a bit of my dream. It can only get better from this. *Keep Holding On-Leon* Leon (Contenders): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can so (Nothing you can do). There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth), so... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on). 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through... '''Ian: '''Next week on The Glee Project: A Showdown, the contenders get moving and a grooving out of their seats on Dance-ability week! ???: The beat is so lively! *giggles* ???: What the f***?! A Message Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. As you know, this day 11 years ago, four planes crashed into the World Trade Center in New York City. This is just a message, dedicating this episode to all the people who lost someone in that attack, who got injured in that attack, and who died in that attack, especially the heroic passengers that saved everyone else by getting killed themselves. A moment of silence while we honor these people. *moment of silence* Thank you. Songs Give Me One Good Reason by Blink 182 - Homework Assignment, Contenders Part of Me by Katy Perry - Music Video, Contenders Beautiful by Christina Aguilera - Last Chance Performance, Leila Baxter Raise Your Glass by P!nk - Last Chance Performance, Zach Parker The Middle by Jimmy Eat World - Last Chance Performance, Leon Mraz Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Song, Leon Mraz (eliminated) and Contenders Category:Episodes